I have your back
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: One Shot. Dean watches over his little brother, but finds that Sam has his back at times as well.


I had to do at least one one shot of when the Winchester boys were young. I might do more, especially if ppl review this. Please please review. Enjoy. : )

* * *

Thirteen year old Dean walked out into the living room. It had been nearly a week since dad had left him and nine year old Sammy holed up in this cheap hotel room. Dean was practically crawling up the walls. Sammy sat on the couch watching cartoons, how he could watch so much TV, Dean couldn't guess.

His orders were clear. Keep an eye on Sammy, don't let him out of his sight for even a moment. Someone tries to break in, shoot first, ask questions never. Dean understood, he had been looking after Sammy ever since he could remember. But sometimes, though he would never admit it to anyone, Dean just wanted to be a kid and have fun.

Dean had watched as other kids his age played at the arcade, went camping with their dads, or just hung out with friends. The only trip he ever went on with his dad was a hunting trip. What hurt the most was when he saw other kids with their moms, laughing with them, hugging them, just having them. Dean didn't have his "it's not fair" moment often, but being holed up in this hotel room with nothing to do, he was having one of those moments.

He wanted to be Dean the pre-teenager, not Dean the protector. He knew better then to leave the hotel room, not after a creature had attacked Sammy when Dean had left the room. Dean never wanted to have his dad look at him that way again, as though Dean had failed as a big brother.

Dean paced around the living room when he heard Sammy. "Dean, can we go for a walk?"

Dean turned and sat beside Sam. "You know we can't, at least not until Dad gets home."

Sam leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. "I miss daddy, when is he coming home?"

Dean sighed. They went through this every time Dad went off a hunt. "He should be home tomorrow, late, don't worry I am here for you."

Sam looked up at him. "I am sorry Dean."

Dean was taken aback. "Sorry for what Sammy?"

"You didn't get to do anything fun because you have to watch me all the time, I'm really sorry Dean."

Dean looked down at Sam. It was as though Sam had heard his thoughts, about being a normal pre-teen. "Sammy, you're my little brother, I will always have your back, always."

Sammy smiled up at him, before turning his attention back on the TV. Dean smiled. _Big heart, small attention span._

Dean leaned back in the armchair, his eyes drooping. It was near midnight and Sammy needed to get some sleep, so did Dean. Dean got up after a few minutes and turned the TV off, earning a yelp from Sammy. "Hey, I was watching that!"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but you need to go to bed now."

Sammy glared at Dean, got up from the couch and walked back into the bedroom. Dean went around the room, cleaning up a little and making sure the door and windows were shut and locked. He cocked the gun his dad had left him and laid down next to his brother. Sammy was asleep in moments, while it took Dean a bit longer to fall asleep.

Moving outside in the night, a creature spied on the two brothers through a window. Children were particularly tasty, especially young children. The creature grinned, flexing his fangs. Surely the hunter wouldn't be as foolish as to leave the children alone, defenseless.

The vampire smiled as he found a loose latch on the window. Good thing mortals thought vampires had to be invited to come in. The vampire slowly and quietly lifted the window. He climbed in, thinking to himself. _I need to find a more dignified way to enter._

The vampire made his way into the bedroom, both boys sound asleep. He made his way over to the older boy, best dispatch of him first. He didn't notice Sammy open his sleepy eyes.

The vampire bent down and picked Dean up by the throat. Dean's eyes flew open, grabbing madly for the gun. The vampire lifted Dean up high in the air, making it impossible for Dean to reach the gun.

Sam slowly moved his hand towards the discarded gun. He had to save Dean.

The vampire lowered Dean and moved his fangs towards the boy's neck, he could feel Dean's heart racing, his blood smelled so good.

He didn't notice Sammy grab the gun and point at the vampire's heart A gunshot rang through the room, Dean was dropped as the vampire fell to the ground, shriveling up before turning to dust.

The gunshot had knocked Sammy off the bed, he lay on the ground, his head ringing from the loud sound.

Dean ran over to his brother and embraced him tightly. Sammy had dropped the gun and hugged Dean back. Only now could Dean fell how badly Sammy was trembling.

"Hey Sammy, you are ok, you saved my life." Dean thanked God over and over in his mind for his little brother.

Sammy pulled back a bit. "I have your back too big brother."

Dean knew that this was one of those moments that being a big brother was well worth it.


End file.
